


Taming the beast

by Louse



Category: Stephen Galaxy, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Full Consent, Rough Sex, Size Difference, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being alone on Earth, save for the occasional aggressive primitive being and rebellious Gem meeting their end at her hands, Jasper finally has some company, and said company wants to fuck idk you're here for the porn just take it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming the beast

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Homeworld left a few Gems on Earth to just keep tabs on the rebels before bringing back an army a few hundred years later.  
> I'm really, really AUing this one guys, but I love big beastly Jasper alright.  
> Stop judging me.
> 
> Also this was actually meant to be Jaspearl, but yknow the Jaspis tag needed some full consent fics for once.
> 
> I only /kind of/ proof read this. it's free porn that took me four hours to write what more do you want from me?
> 
> (note: this was intended to be multi chapter, and Malachite + conflict come later, but already working on another fic I wouldn't have had the time.)

Being one of the few Gems that got left on Earth to monitor it until Homeworld returned, Jasper’s existence was a lonely one, not that she cared. She had enough fun picking off rebels if they came near the castle she had stolen from a family of rich humans, and battling off any idiotic human that came to her. They had become less and less frequent, however, no more rebels appeared to remain in the area, and the humans had stopped trying to fight her.

Instead the primitive beings had labelled he a ‘beast’ and brought her gifts to appease her. ‘Beast’ had been some kind of an inspiration, deciding that her form could easily sustain a few more animalistic features to keep the humans afraid enough of her to leave her be, other than bringing her things. She had no reason to complain about that after all.

She had adopted a long, thick tail, almost reptilian in shape, large fangs and claws on her hands and her feet, which had become more akin to dragon feet. She had experimented with wings, but they took too much energy to sustain, and got in the way, but her size was already enough to strike fear into any mortal that gazed upon her, wings weren’t needed.

Jasper knew she was due another gift or offering, and waited in the entrance hall of her castle, perched on the top of the stairs that faced the door as she usually did. What would they bring her this time? A large animal for her to eat, maybe a human for the same purpose? She already had a nice collection of gold, jewels, bones and tapestries, she didn’t need any more of that, that was useless to her. Something to maul would be appreciated.

She heard the front gates open, and he attention piqued, making sure she looked as intimidating as possible. She liked being left her offerings, then left alone. However, what came through the door was not what she’ expected. Usually it would be a gaggle of terrified humans, with their offering carted behind them or walking beside them, but this time only one being stepped through the door - and she was a Gem.

Jasper grunted, making her way down the stairs, feeling slightly threatened. She was due an offering, and this rebel had turned up, chances were anything she was being brought was going to run off, or the people bringing it would be too terrified to remain long enough to drop it off.

“You’ve got some nerve coming here. Rebels don’t last long on my presence.” Jasper snapped, but the blue Gem merely giggled and lifted her hands in a shrug-like gesture, a playful grin pulling at the corner of her lips. By the looks of things, this was a Lapis Lazuli, and she may be in for an aggravating few hours until she left, or Jasper managed to break or crack he Gem. Even then, this intruder could be quite dangerous, considering how much water there was on the planet Earth.

“Rebel? You’re mistaken - I despise this rock. I’m here for the amusement the humans bring me.” Jasper noted just how fearless Lapis was, even having a bubble undertone in her speech, though that was grating on jasper’s nerves. It was most likely intentional all things considered. “And I’m here specifically because the humans aren’t quite as fun when they’re stressed out and serious. They have a working theory about why you’re so angry, but humans are far too delicate for it.” 

Jasper didn’t step back as Lapis walked towards her, just growled. She wasn’t happy with how this was turning out, had Lapis come in the stead of an offering? Some villagers were going to lose their internal organs if that was the case.

“What would that be?” The warrior Gem snapped, scraping the claws of one foot against the tiled floor in warning. 

“That you’re the only one of your kind, and that you’re horny, in short.” Lapis didn’t seem embarrassed at all, even though it was heavily implied she had come to test that theory. Everything this blue Gem was doing was unsettling and annoying, and the humans were definitely going to be need to taught a lesson. “Like I said, humans are far too delicate. Their bodies have limitations, none of them would survive.” Another step was taken towards Jasper.

Who’s stance lowered, lips pulled back into a snarl, trying to ward Lapis off getting any closer. The water gem did stop walking then, thankfully, finally getting the message that she needed to stop being so cocky.

“So they sent you.” It made sense, gems were far more durable, but why would the humans make that assumption? Were they truly led by their need to fuck everything in sight they assumed Jasper was the same? It had been a while since she had had sex, but she was by no means in need of it, she hadn’t even had the urge to touch herself during her stay on Earth, but now that she was thinking about it… now she wanted sex. /Of course/.

She fucking hated humans, and Earth.

“It was more a case of I volunteered, but they didn’t hesitate to agree with me coming here.” With that, the smug Lazuli walked right past Jasper, and up the stairs. “So which room up here is your bedroom? If you have one of those.”

Jasper scoffed as Lapis simply walked up her stairs, not caring about the fact the orange Gem was already pissed off. She followed, intending to throw Lapis down the stairs, it might give Lapis the reality check she needed, Lapis reached the top of the stairs before Jasper did, though, and turned around to face the other. Jasper hesitated her next step, just for a second, giving Lapis time to smirk, bite her lip, and lift the front of her dress. Jasper was ashamed by the fact she looked, for more than a good few seconds, at Lapis’ pussy, nicely on display due to the blue Gem’s lack of panties. Once the dress dropped again, and Lapis continued walking, Jasper was far less inclined to lash out.

Despite the lack of response from Jasper, Lapis pressed on, checking the rooms, and with each stop the warrior got a few steps closer, before she was right up behind Lapis as the door to her room was pushed open. She moved a hand to hold onto Lapis’ stomach, pulling her back against her a little, growling out a few words.

 

“Make sure you’re up for this. I’m not gentle.” Admittedly, intimidation coupled with those words wasn’t the best idea, but it got the point across Lapis had best be sure, because if she wasn’t and didn’t voice that she’d changed her mind, Jasper could end up seriously hurting her, when she actually didn’t deserve it considering she meant no harm. Or hadn’t made any intent to harm apparent, at least.

“I wouldn’t have come here if I was looking for gentle.” With that, Jasper removed her hand, and allowed Lapis into the room, following her inside. She didn’t get right up onto the bed as the other did, though, hanging back to see just what Lapis wanted to do first. She didn’t know what Lapis liked or what she was into, and sex was only acceptable when both parties were happy with what was happening.

Her patience was rewarded. Lapis lay on the bed, propped up slightly on one arm, while one hand moved to lift her dress as she spread her knees apart. The hand that had moved her dress now worked on gently rubbing at her clit for a few moments, before spreading her pussy lips apart, giving Jasper a tantalizing view. 

The warrior moved over then, upper body laying on the bed, head between Lapis’ legs, pressing a kiss to each of her thighs, waiting for permission. She may have lied about not being gentle, Lapis was much smaller in comparison to her, she’d need to tread carefully, at least at first. 

Lapis’ fingers moved to give Jasper’s hair a gentle tug, and that was all the larger Gem needed. She shuffled forward an inch, pressing her tongue against Lapis’ clit, rubbing against it, satisfied by the quiet gasp it elicited from the other. She kept that up for a few seconds, before withdrawing her tongue, only to lick along the length of Lapis’ cunt, slow but purposeful. She repeated that action, humming as she felt the water Gem’s grip tighten on her hair. She was doing her best to not let her arousal get the better of her, though. While she could phase her clothes off, and simply allow her dick to unsheathe, she would rather wait until Lapis was ready.

Things must have been going a little too slow for Lapis, who whined a little and rolled her hips impatiently, which only caused Jasper to chuckle. Maybe the other wasn’t as delicate as she had originally thought. Once Lapis’ hips were stilled, Jasper teased Lapis’ now slick entrance with her tongue, before another whine hurried her along, pushing it inside as deep as she could. Lapis’ walls clenched around her tongue for a moment as the blue Gem moaned softly, back arching and pressing her hips against Jasper’s face more, already needy. 

Her tongue curled and arched, withdrawing slightly before pressing back inside, hands having to hold Lapis’ hips to keep them still while the rest of her squirmed from the sensation, the occasional curse word escaping the blue Gem between pants and moans. Jasper’s eyes shut half-way as she continued to fuck Lapis with her tongue, thoroughly enjoying doing so, even if it was becoming increasingly more difficult to keep her cock sheathed.

She drew her head back, withdrawing her tongue from Lapis completely and licking her lips, climbing up completely onto the bed and over Lapis, watching as the Gem beneath her squirmed in desperation, looking up at her, she didn’t even need to speak for Jasper to understand “why did you stop?”.

 

Jasper supported herself on one forearm, leaning all of her weight onto it. She was low down enough that Lapis could hold onto her shoulders if needs be. Once she was sure she wouldn’t topple onto Lapis, her free hand slid down the other’s body, to her crotch, rubbing the pads of her forefinger in slow circled on Lapis’ clit. She knew Lapis was aroused and wet enough to be fingered right away, but she was making sure they both understood each other.

Lapis keened, hips grinding up against Jasper’s hand, her own hands moving from gripping the sheets, to fumbling at Jasper’s shoulders.

“Hurry up!” She half hissed. “I want you to fuck me already. Hard.” 

Upon hearing that, Jasper didn’t hesitate to push her forefinger into apis’ pussy, thrusting it in and out at a fairly quick pace, watching with a smug grin as Lapis cried out, in absolute bliss, fingernails digging into the brute’s shoulders. Lapis practically wailed as Jasper curled her finger, rubbing right up against her sweet spot.

 

Lapis was practically fucking herself on Jasper’s finger by then, hips bucking desperately for more friction. She must be really getting off on the beastly Gem’s attention, that or she was just as sexually frustrated, she doubted humans were satisfying in the slightest, if Lapis had turned to them for sex in the past. Jasper was a second off adding a second finger, when Lapis spoke up again.

“Just fuck me already - I’m ready.”

“Are you s-”

“Yes!”

Well, that was Jasper told.

She pulled her finger out from Lapis, and as much as she wanted to lick it clean, Lapis was already shifting so she could get up on her hands and knees, Jasper lifting her body to give her more room. She phased her clothes off then, her cock unsheathing nearly instantly now that she was allowing it. Lapis was already up on her hands and knees, so Jasper’s smooth, tentacle-esque length rubbed right up against her on the way out. 

The blue Gem was grinding back against it, while Jasper made sure she’d be positioned right, both hands resting against the mattress now. She rolled her hips a little, just to tease Lapis, who let out an annoyed huff, before she shifted her hips so the tip of her shaft was pressed up against Lapis’ entrance. She didn’t get to push her hips forward half an inch before Lapis pressed her own back, much faster than Jasper expected. The warrior’s claws gripped the bed, teeth grit and letting out a surprised growl at the sudden sensation, Lapis being just a little /too/ tight, even if the smaller Gem seemed to be experiencing pure bliss, a long and low groan leaving her.

“Gimme a sec.” Jasper grunted out, eyes closed while she tried to adjust, Lapis was just over half way sheathed on her length, so it would be best to adjust before they continued. It took a handful of seconds before she pressed her hips forward slowly, hearing Lapis’ gasps and pants as she was stretched out around Jasper’s girth more and more. “Fuck you’re tight.” She growled out once she was fully inside Lapis, surprised that the other had managed to take her entire length.

“Still too tight?” Lapis managed out, but Jasper shook her head.

“I’m alright now. Just say when.” Lapis took a few seconds for a breather, before she nodded and started to grind her hips against Jasper, who got the message.

She started to thrust her hips, grunting out and moaning softly as Lapis’ walls clenched around her with each thrust, Lapis’ back arching below her, each thrust causing the smaller Gem to gasp or groan. Jasper’s head dipped down beside Lapis’ as she rutted into Lapis a little harder and faster, now able to hear every little hitch in Lapis’ breath. She could see that Lapis was holding the sheets even tighter than Jasper herself was, and that her eyes were screwed shut, mouth open and cheeks flushed.

“More.” The blue Gem near whispered, hips pushing back hard against Jasper’s once again, demanding rougher treatment. Of course, the warrior had no problem with obliging. One hand moved to hold Lapis’ stomach for more stability as she fucked her harder and faster yet again, groaning out at the sensation of both Lapis tight and hot around her, and the bulge in Lapis’ stomach she could feel. With each thrust Jasper’s mind was getting fuzzier and fuzzier, she swore she wasn’t far off orgasm, knot already forming at the base of her cock-

Lapis screamed, body going stiff and back aching sharply as she came, clenching even tighter around Jasper, who slowed her pace, letting Lapis ride out her orgasm, but not to overstimulate her. She slowed to a stop once Lapis’ body relaxed, disappointed that she didn’t get to finish before, or at the same time, as Lapis, but she wouldn’t push it, and she’d finish off herself. As she drew her hips back though, Lapis’ followed.

“Not done with you yet.” She murmured. “Lay down.” 

Jasper assumed Lapis was going to give her a hand job, but as soon as Jasper managed to pull out and lay down, Lapis was on her, grinding back against her knot with a smug expression. “Want your knot.” She panted out, gearing herself up for round two. Jasper was torn between worry and wanting to finish inside the other, knot and all. No complaints were given once Lapis took her entire length to the knot all in one swift movement, though, hands moving to the water Gem’s hips to help her.

Lapis was going all out right away, hips moving as hard and as fast as they could, and with the aid of Jasper she was getting what she wanted. Jasper’s hips bucked in opposing time with Lapis’ rewarding her with a loud cry of her name.

Jasper’s head dropped back against the bed, barely able to focus on anything but keeping Lapis moving, sliding up and down her shaft, the pleasure it brought her, and the delicious moans and cried of bliss from Lapis, it was all too much. One hard thrust upwards, and pulling Lapis down hard, she felt her knot enter Lapis, and she came, whiting out her vision for a solid few seconds as the feeling hit her, and she could vaguely make out Lapis experiencing a second orgasm.

It took the both of them a good minute or so to come back around again, panting hard. Lapis was lay over Jasper’s front, cheek against her chest, arms clinging onto her. Jasper’s hands left her hips, and instead wrapped round her gently, lazily, but there was a slight hint of affection to it. They didn’t speak, not for a good five minutes, it was Jasper who broke the silence.

“Want me to shapeshift the knot away?”

“No.” Lapis murmured in response, probably more tired than Jasper was after two orgasms. “S’nice.”

Jasper let herself completely relax then, enjoying the afterglow of orgasm, and having someone to hold after so long of being alone, save people who dumped stuff in her castle and fled. She hadn’t even realized she’d fallen asleep until she woke to Lapis shifting, nuzzling up under her chin. They’d shifted positions, on their sides, Jasper’s knot having given in and allowed her cock to resheathe itself. Jasper’s arms were still around Lapis, and Lapis’ around her, somewhat. One of them anyway.The smaller Gem was still asleep, and Jasper didn’t have the heart, or want, to tell her to leave.

So she let Lapis nuzzle up under her chin, closed her eyes, and decided that another nap couldn’t hurt.


End file.
